Vampires of Mindcrack
by TheAmazingPikachu
Summary: Etho has a dark secret, and he's kept it for 8 years. In one quick move, he's not the only guy on the server with it... But was he the only guy in the first place?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any part of Mindcrack! These characters are real people, but based off their Minecraft skins. I do not own Minecraft, either, just for the sake of that. I'm also terrible at coming up with titles.

Etho looked up at the sky. There was no way he'd get to the woods in time to find something.

Only VintageBeef was out and about. _Could I? No! But... Ugh! _Etho thought. If he did, he wouldn't be the only guy on the server like this. But the pain involved... Depending on how strong Beef was, it could be too much. And there was no way Etho was going to kill Beef!

Etho could feel himself getting weaker by the minute. He gave in. He ran over to Beef with excellent speed.

"Oh, hey Etho!" Beef said. "What're you doin' out in the night?"

Etho pinned Beef back against the wall of the Town Hall. "I'm so sorry..."

"What?" Beef's look of happiness changed to nervousness in an instant. "Etho, what're you-? Are-? Wha-?"

Etho looked around to check they were alone. He slid down the fabric covering most of his face.

"Etho?!"

"Sorry..."

"Wh-!"

Beef was cut off by his own yell of pain as Etho bit into his neck with his viciously sharp fangs, injecting venom into his bloodstream. Beef passed out, as Etho expected, his body slumping against the wall.

Etho could see Beef twitching and tensing every few seconds as the venom worked its way around him. Etho picked Beef up and made his way to his secret base. No-one knew about it. At least, he hoped no-one knew about it.

He lay Beef down on a couch and ran to get a glass of water and a small pill. He lay them down on the glass coffee table beside Beef and sat opposite him, reading a book.

Beef groaned and attempted to sit up, but the pain was too much for him and he lay back down again.

"Ugh... What happened?"

"Just take the pill on the table first. You'll regret it big time if you don't."

Beef just did as he was told. He trusted Etho.

"Now," Etho started. This wasn't going to be fun. "Promise me you won't freak out."

"I'll try..." He groaned again. "What even happened?" He was hurting everywhere, and his canines felt like they were on fire.

"Well.. Don't tell anyone, or you're screwed too. I'm what you players might call a vampire..."

"You're trollin' me. Just tell me what happened, _please_. It hurts!"

" I'm not!" Etho slid down the fabric again and opened his mouth, fangs on full show.

"No flippin' way..." Beef breathed.

"And last night... You see, a vampire can't live off normal food forever. Blood's needed every 3 days or so at a stretch, to be healthy, or we just get weaker and weaker. I didn't know I'd drained my supply, and got into a weakening state. There was no way I was gonna make it to the woods and find a deer or a few rabbits before I pretty much collapsed... You were the only living thing about. I was arguing with myself, but I guess my hunger overpowered me. I had a choice between killing you or turning you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I killed you, but I didn't want you to go through the pain of being turned. It was too late, and now you're virtually immortal."

"Oh God."

"Thing is, nobody on the server knows about me being _this_. I'm the only guy, y'know? I think."

"So, are vampires really like what they are in books and movies?"

"Almost nothing alike. The only thing they got right was the fangs and blood-drinking stuff. We _ can _see ourselves in the mirror. We can go out in sunlight,our eyes are just more sensitive to the sun. Our eyes also don't change colour, either. The original colour is just much more vibrant. We're faster and stronger than your average player, and our hearing is amplified. When biting into a player only, venom is injected. Depending on if you completely drain them or not, they'll become one of us. One rule, though: if you do need to drink from a player, always try to kill, not turn. You can probably feel why. That pill should take away some of the pain. I think that's it."

"God. Well, at least you're not the only vampire on the server anymore. That feels so weird to say."

"Yeah. I really think we should let Guude know though. I mean, he knows everything about everyone."

"Okay, ow. How long are my canines gonna hurt for?"

"Open your mouth? Not much longer. Your fangs have grown in already, so it should only last a minute."

"Thank god. This is painful as anything."

"Think about how I felt. I was left alone in a freezing cold forest. The pain was unbearable, and I, for some reason wasn't passing out, as I should have. It's a miracle I lived through it. You've actually handled this quite well. The last guy I saw turned was writhing about, telling us to kill him. My friend had accidentally missed the pulse point- that's when you kill them- so couldn't drain him properly."

"Lovely. Well, the pain's stopped."

"Good. You feelin' good enough to hunt? You're gonna need a supply of blood unless you want to hunt every day of your life."

"I think so."

" Then c'mon! Mind, it's quite dark in here. I still hiss a bit when I'm exposed to the light after coming out of here."

Etho opened the door and stepped out into the light. He hissed slightly. Beef stepped out without a problem. He was more tolerant to the light than Etho.


	2. Chapter 2

Pause, Etho and Beef sat in a triangle facing each other. They'd just been hanging out, as they'd not seen each other in a while. Beef sat the whole time with his hand in front of his mouth.

"You okay, Beef? You've been kissing your fist for 20 minutes." Pause said.

"I'm not kissing my fist!" Beef took his hand away from his mouth.

"Whatever!" Pause laughed.

"Anyway... What were we even talking about?" Etho asked.

"Umm... I can't remember."

"Oh! There was a book I read online the other day, and, although I'm not one for reading, it was great! It was about this guy who, it turns out, is actually a vampire. He's the only guy in the area until he gives in to his hunger and turns one of his best friends. I loved it!"

Etho and Beef looked at each other. Did he know? Was he hinting at them? They stayed silent.

"Guys?" the native asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost! What's up?"

"Nothing. Just... Yeah, nothing." Beef said.

"... Alright. I've never realised how sharp your canines are, Beef! How can you live with that? If they existed, anyone would think you're a vampire!" Pause laughed, then stopped. The guy's silence was scaring him. "You... you guys aren't..."

Beef and Etho laughed nervously. "No! That's ridiculous- vampires don't exist!"

The tone in Etho's voice made Pause scramble back in his chair a bit.

"Really, Pause. If we were blood-sucking monsters, you would know about it!"

Pause relaxed a bit. "I don't know why I freaked out so much there. You guys just look so pale! And Beef's teeth... God!"

"Hiss!" Beef joked. "Thanks for that, Pause. Makin' me feel all self conscious."

"Sorry"

After Pause left, Beef and Etho sat and talked.

"I thought we were screwed for sure there."

"Yeah. I was actually panicking so hard!"

"He pointed out my fangs, for goodness' sake. Do you know how hard it is to talk and not show your canines? Probably not, since most of the guys question if you even have a mouth." Beef joked.

"Haha. I've never had that problem, though, you're right."

"If you don't mind me asking... Why do you actually wear that?"

" I look too much like my father. You're the only guy who knows this, but... You heard of that story about the guy who tried to kill Guude, about 15 years ago? My father. I like it here, so I'm actually terrified to take this off in front of the guys, in case I'm recognised."

"Oh. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"You'd better not! As much as I like Guude and all, I feel like if he found out he'd kill me before I had a chance to protest."

"You're probably right."

The guys were silent for a bit, thinking about what Etho had said.

"Not to be rude or anything, but I'm just gonna stalk about in the woods for a bit."

"No problem! I have no control over you."

"I'll see ya later."

"See ya."


	3. Chapter 3

Pyro fingered his teeth and sighed. He woke up every morning hopeful that it was all some big nightmare, but he was always let down. This had been going on for a year. It also didn't help that he was the only guy on the server like this. He had nobody to talk to, nobody to share things with... it felt horrible.

He often thought of the night he became a vampire, thinking what he could have done, how he could have avoided this... But it was in the past, already happened, and there was no way of changing it.

He remembered what happened in detail up to just before he lost consciousness. He'd been cornered by the guys with no chance of escape. Why they'd wanted a 20 year old lad he had no clue.

Pyro was terrified; he'd seen their fangs already. He tried to back out of the alleyway, before any trouble was caused, but it was too late.

There were 3 guys, all much older, taller and stronger than himself. They spotted him and decided to have a little 'fun'. Which meant fighting him then leaving him with the pain of being turned.

The tallest ran over and grabbed Pyro by his arms. Pyro yelped and tried to flee, unsuccessfully. He was tossed effortlessly at the other guys, landing in a groaning heap at their feet. Pyro gave up, and let himself be punched and kicked until he literally couldn't feel anything anymore. What alarmed him was when one of them picked him clean off the ground and stared at him, snarling.

"Have fun, Dino-Suit."

Pyro's hood was pulled down and he felt a stab of pain in his neck. He was dropped and the guys ran off, leaving Pyro yelling with the pain.

He put a hand to his neck and went pale at the amount of blood he saw on his hand. His mouth hurt the worst. Eventually, his vision started to go black at the edges. He let himself pass out against a wall, happy to be temporarily relieved from the pain.

Pyro woke up with a splitting headache and aching canines. He groaned. He had no memory of what had happened after he was picked up and the guy said 'Have fun,' to him. He caught sight of how much blood he was covered in. It was dry, so he'd been unconscious for some time.

He put a hand to his mouth, and was terrified when he felt something sharp. His teeth. His canines, to be exact. Or his fangs. He could still feel a burning pain around them, as well as the headache. His arms and legs hurt, and it was obvious he'd broken a couple of his fingers.

He slowly stood up and went to a blacked out window to look at his reflection. His eyes were definitely more brown, if that was a thing. He had fangs, and he looked an absolute mess: his dinosaur hoodie was covered in dirt and blood, his face was covered in mud, his hair was messy, his jeans were ripped at the left knee and soaked through with blood... The walk home was sure to get him some odd looks.

He shuddered just thinking about what had happened. He'd gotten used to drinking blood every day or so, hiding his fangs and being careful when he ran. For a scrawny thing, he was strong because of it, and had to disguise that. It was hard.

The woods were his favourite place on the whole server. It supplied him with food and blood, but it was also nice to watch the birds, rabbits, wolves, deer and even the guys do whatever they did. He would often climb up into a tree and sit for an hour or two, just enjoying himself. That was what he planned to do now. Have a lazy day sitting in a tree.


	4. Chapter 4

Pyro watched how fast Etho was to catch up to the deer. He watched the way Etho killed it. He gasped when he saw what he did with it next.

Etho picked up the sound. He whipped around, scared in case somebody had saw him.

Pyro fell out of the tree in excitement. "Hey, Etho!" he called.

Etho stopped cold. He needed an excuse, and quick.

"Etho! You're... You're a vampire-"

Etho couldn't think of anything. Etho approached Pyro and seized him by the shoulders. Pyro winced, as it was just like the night when he was turned. "You shouldn't know, Pyro," he growled. He was baring his teeth at him now.

"I think I should know. Or I'd be flipping confused as to why my teeth are so sharp." Pyro opened his mouth, fangs on show.

Etho let go. "Oh my god, Pyro, I'm so sorry..."

"It's fine. You thought you were the only guy on the server, right? Or have I been surrounded by my kind and completely unaware?"

"No, only guy." Etho sighed. "About that... I screwed up. Beef's one of us too."

"What? That's not your fau- _oh my god Etho_."

Etho put his head in his hands. "I knooooww."

"I'm taking it he lived through it?"

"Yeah. I feel awful, though."

"What even made you do it? When did you do it?"

Etho explained the night and how Beef was about.

"You absolute plonker."

"Just out of curiosity, how long have you been a... You know."

"About a year. You?"

"Wow. Eight years. I guess I have been the only guy."

Pyro felt a little uncomfortable knowing that he'd been living with a vampire for a year before he even knew they existed. "Wow."

"You... No-one knows about this, do they?"

"I've not told anyone." Pyro told him. "I had been thinking, though. I don't think I'd have been able to handle it without anyone else."

"Exactly how I felt at first. At least I didn't have to worry about people seeing my fangs since I cover my face all the time."

"Lucky you. Speaking is awkward, especially since they're at the front of my mouth."

"Beef has the same problem. Can't really add to that myself."

Pyro and Etho chatted for a while before Pyro retreated back into a tree and Etho started hunting again.

Pyro was happy and relieved to find this out about Etho. I'm not alone. There's a guy on the server just like me!

Etho wasn't sure how to react. He was happy, yes, that it wasn't just him and Beef. He liked Pyro, as did the other guys, and couldn't think of why he didn't know how to react- he was just unsure of him.

Nebris was shocked at what he found out. His previous job nobody knew about, and now it was probably for the best. As much as he liked the guys, and had a great friendship with them, he knew from personal experience that vampires couldn't be trusted.

He was horrified at the thought of he might have to kill some of his best friends. He hoped he had heard them wrong, but he'd heard them clearly. He wished he'd not gone out, so he wouldn't know about this.

Nebris was lost in thought and jumped when Kurt suddenly said to him, "You alright Nebris? You look kinda upset."

"Umm, yeah, I'm fine. How's Wolfie?"

"He's doing fine. Jumping into ditches and nearly falling off cliffs... Being his normal derpy self."

"Good. Well, not nearly falling off cliffs and jumping into ditches, but you know what I mean."

"Yeah. Well, I just came over here because you , looked upset, so I'm just gonna get back to building. See ya around."

"Bye, Kurt."

As soon as Kurt was gone, Nebris ditched his smile. After more thinking, he decided he would go to Etho and say something. Also that they should be more careful when talking about stuff like that.

Now just to hope Etho doesn't murder him or something.


	5. Chapter 5

Nebris and Beef were building a small house, just for the sake of building something. Nebris had put off talking to Etho for now.

"Hey, Nebs, you have any red clay on you?"

"Yeah, here."

As Beef took the blocks from Nebris, his hand brushed against Nebris's. For a couple of seconds, Beef felt a burning pain that made him yelp.

"You alright?" Nebris asked.

"Yeah, just lost my footing a bit," Beef lied. Hadn't Nebris felt that too? It wasn't an electric shock, definitely. Beef's hand had felt like he'd stuck it in a fire.

"Okay..." Nebris was wary. Beef had yelped at his touch... Confirmation that Etho was right.

Truth is, Nebris was a vampire slayer before he came here. He still wore a charm around his neck which caused vampires to experience a pain like being burned when they touched him. A couple of times before, Nebris had thrown the charm at them as a distraction to buy him some time.

He didn't trust any vampires due to what had happened when he was about 15. He'd been out with his girlfriend, who he'd been dating for about 8 months. They'd been walking home after dark, and his girlfriend, Maya, had pulled him in close. She held him firmly.

"Maya? Could you... Let go a bit? You're kinda crushing me."

Maya didn't say anything, and hissed instead. About to bite him, she bared her fangs. Nebris saw this and yelped, terrified for his life, kicking her and struggling to get away, but she held him tight. Nebris saw he couldn't get away, but still struggled against her grip.

Maya suddenly let go, and Nebris ran a few meters back, glad to be free. He completely missed what happened, but he saw Maya lying on the ground, presumably dead.

"Hey, kid, you alright?" said a man, standing a few feet behind her.

"Yeah... I think so. Wha... What even was that?" Nebris already knew the answer, but asked it anyway.

"What you call a vampire. Scary stuff, be careful."

Nebris shivered. He knew the guy was going to say that, but the thought made him extremely uncomfortable.

"Thank you!"

"No problem. The name's Madcow, just so you know."

"Hi, Madcow. I'm Nebris, for the sake of you told me your name so I feel I should tell you mine."

"Haha. Well, I gotta run. Be careful next time."

"I will. Thanks, again."

Madcow ran off. Nebris didn't miss Maya too much, not after finding out about this. Still, Nebris was unsettled about seeing her lie there...

Nebris didn't like this memory, but it was what gave him a job. He had to give it up when joining Mindcrack, as the existence of vampires needed to be kept as big a secret as possible.

"Nebris? Hello?"

Nebris suddenly snapped out of it. "Sorry, just thinking about stuff there."

They went back to building, and in 6 hours, it was done. A magnificent house, right beside spawn, made out of stained clay blocks. They decided it would be a community house, if someone needed to stop in to rest or whatever. As the door was only 1 block wide, it was one person at a time. When the two both tried to walk through the door at the same time, Nebris going one way and Beef going the other, they walked straight into each other. Nebris winced at this mistake.

Beef bit his tongue to stop himself from crying out. His chest, shoulder and forearm got the worst. Looking at his arm, Beef saw nothing. He was beginning to think it was something to do with Nebris...

"Nebs? When I touch you.. You don't feel a pain like being burned, do you?"

"Um... No." Nebris said. "But that's because I'm not a vampire." he blurted.

"What?!"

"Nothing!"

"No. You said... You know I'm a vampire?" VintageBeef was shocked and confused.

"I overheard Etho talking to Pyro in the woods."

"Pyro knows about this too? Is everyone finding out now?"

"Pyro... Pyro _is _one of you."

"No way."

"Yep. Could you tell Etho he should be a bit more careful when talking about this kinda stuff? I wouldn't know if he'd been quieter."

"I will, but I'll say that it was me who heard him."

"Yeahyeahyeah, also... I wouldn't touch me much. I wear a charm which- uh- causes... Vampires to experience a burning pain when they touch me..."

"How'd you get that? How'd you know it did that?"

"Well... I was a vampire slayer before I came here."

Beef edged back a few centimeters.

"Don't worry!" Nebris assured him. "I won't do anything!"

Beef trusted Nebris immediately. The look on his face and the tone of his gravelly-yet-smooth voice was enough to tell him he was safe.

"Just... Don't tell anyone. Please."

"I won't, I promise. I gave up my job because it needs to be kept as big a secret as possible. If I had to keep rushing away every couple of days or so, Guude and that would get suspicious."

Beef was full of questions. Nebris answered them all without hesitation. Nothing needed to be hidden from Beef.

Etho was walking through Spawn, when he decided to check out a new build which had sprung up. He heard Beef's voice, then Nebris's.

"So... You... up?"

"Yup... Vampires... Etho... Pyro!"

Etho caught those few words, but it was enough to say he knew. He hid round the corner, and waited for the two to come out.

Beef left first, and Etho hid out of sight. After some rustling of paper inside, Nebris left. He headed Etho's way, when Etho stepped out in front of him. Nebris stopped, startled, allowing Etho to pluck him off the ground by the front of his shirt.


	6. Moved to Wattpad!

Heyo, people of the internet!

I've moved to Wattpad. This story might be introduced to my page later, but, currently, this story is not there. I have a few more there, though, including my other Mindcrack story and a couple others. This story will not be continued here, but leave a comment telling me if you want it on Wattpad soon. I will do my best to continue it. Even if no comments are left, it might make it on Wattpad in a couple of months.

My Wattpad name is TheAmazingPikachu. Head on over and leave a review, it means a lot!

See ya :D


End file.
